Can you find the one whose heart has been dyed to black?
by Ichiru-chan
Summary: (Closed SYOC/Co-written with a friend.) The Super High-School Level Despair has been taken down 20 years ago, and hope has been brought back to the world. However, there was someone who wasn't happy about that, so that person recreated the school life of mutual killing at an elite school located in China who happened to be affiliated to Hope's Peak before the Despair Incident…
1. SYOC form and stuff

Aren't I doing too many SYOC fics? Maybe…

**Story informations**

**Title:** Can you find the one whose heart has been dyed to black?

**Genre:** Mystery/Friendship/Adventure

**Rating:** T, don't find any reason to make it higher

**Author(s):** Ichiru-chan & Takako

**Summary:** The Super High-School Level Despair has been taken down 20 years ago, and hope has been brought back to the world. However, there was someone who wasn't happy about that, so that person recreated the school life of mutual killing at an elite school located in China who happened to be affiliated to Hope's Peak before the Despair Incident…

**Ichiru's note:** This is a fanfic I will be writing with a friend of mine, who does not have an account here on . She doesn't like to write complete stories, she prefer to create the broad outlines, as she told me, and that's why we're working together. She goes by the name "Takako". For this story, she'll be the one who created the basic plot, I'll be the one elaborating her ideas while writing, and the one publishing the story here. I hope our co-op story will work well!

**Takako's note:** ...What? Why am I here? Nah, just kidding. I hope this will work too! I have plenty of ideas in my head.

* * *

**SYOC Rules & Details**

The deadline for the apps submissions: February 26th, send them by PM

We'll select the best OCs among all of those we received.

If your OC is not selected, you have the right to ask why if you want to know, we don't promise the answer will actually have sense.

You can send up to 2 OCs.

Among all the slots, there is some that are labelled as "victim", some as "culprit", some as "survivor", and one is "mastermind". You can't choose which one you want your OC to be, you can only pick a number and hope you get lucky.

The story take place in China, but that does not mean that your OC has to be Chinese, he or she can be from any country. However, we still need some local students.

We need a Super High-School Level Good Luck.

* * *

**What are we searching in a character?**

Originality, we don't want an OC who is carbon copy or a canon character, or of a character from another fandom. An "expy" is allowed (character that has some personality or physical traits similar to another character), as long as it's not complete plagiarism.

Details, be specific with your OC's characteristics. Don't simply list personality & physical traits, make complete sentences describing them.

Effort, if you didn't take at least an hour to create your character, then you didn't put enough effort in it according to Ichiru.

* * *

**SYOC Form (can also be found on Ichiru-chan's profile)**

**Name:** (first, last order)

**Gender:**

**Age:** (15 – 18)

**Birth Date:** (day and month)

**SHSL Title:**

**Nationality:**

**Number:** (check out the slots list)

**Physical characteristics**

**Physical appearance:** (be descriptive)

**Clothes & accessories:**

**Special feature(s):**

**Psychological Profiling**

**Personality:** (be descriptive)

**Speech pattern/honorifics used to refer to the others:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Hobby/ies:**

**Strengths:** (at least 2)

**Weaknesses: **(at least 3)

**Fear(s): **(at least 2)

**Background**

**Backstory: **

**Secret(s): **

**Relationships**

**Family:**

**Friend(s): **

**Questions & answers part**

**Q: What will be their role during investigations?**

**A:**

**Q: And their roles during trials?**

**A:**

**Q: Why are they the best in their discipline? Why was the title given to them and not to another person who is good in the same domains?**

**A:**

* * *

**Character List**

Slot(s) left: 0/20 **NO MORE PLACE LEFT**

1. Ritsu Kurogami – SHSL Secretary. (property of MizunashiFuyuko)

2. Ayaka Harazuki – SHSL Yamato Nadeshiko. (property of HachimitsuOukan)

3. Ryuji Kudo – SHSL Forensic Scientist. (property of Starnightking)

4. Dave Shadows – SHSL Video Gamer. (property of davaba21)

5. Anya Hazuki – SHSL Archeologist. (property of VortexOblivion)

6. Yuni Suukoi – SHSL YouTuber. (property of LadyGlitchy)

7. Jiàn Xuĕ-fēng – SHSL Archer. (property of The Utter Happenstance)

8. Mina Jiang – SHSL Linguist. (property of pochapal)

9. Mao Hyun-jung – SHSL Taekwondo Practitioner. (property of Ichiru-chan, created with the help of Takako so it is kinda her OC too)

10. Haruna Takahasi – SHSL Soccer Player. (property of Shiranai Atsune)

11. Shinosuke Izaki – SHSL Doctor. (property of Hell Devil 13)

12. Sayaka Kudo – SHSL Animal Trainer. (property of Goddess of Macabre)

13. Henry Rayne – SHSL Pirate. (property of xXxDarkkxXx)

14. Nobito Nagaru – SHSL Puppeteer. (property of Shadowplayer360)

15. Aquila Arnwald – SHSL Naturalist (property of HachimitsuOukan)

16. Rena Kousuke – SHSL Medium. (property of Ichiru-chan)

17. Kimi Leydon – SHSL Actress. (property of MidningtMoonKid)

18. Irene Knox – SHSL Good Luck. (property of Takako, because she wanted to have her own OC here, she took my iPod in hostage so I didn't had a choice but to accept xD)

19. Josephine Fitzherren – SHSL Entomologist. (property of UberDuper)

20. Ethel Faraday – SHSL Chemist. (property of Veltrops)

**Ichiru's note:** The characters who aren't at the spots you putted in the app is because there was already someone there, but we wanted to have them in the story.

* * *

**Ichiru & Takako's note:** That's all! Thanks to all of those wo submitted an OC! And we're sorry if your character didn't get in.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

You don't have to forgive the world.

You don't have to love the world.

But please, don't ignore the world…

You don't have to forgive yourself.

You don't have to love yourself.

But please, don't ignore yourself…

You don't have to forgive me.

You don't have to love me.

But please, don't ignore me…

Please, don't forget me…

* * *

We only think about ourselves.

We don't understand.

We think we are knowing what love is when we don't.

We are sad.

We are lonely.

We are liars.

We are corrupted.

We are weak when we pretend to be strong.

We don't know what is right and what is wrong.

We won't grow up to be more mature.

We hurt other to achieve happiness for ourselves.

We don't care.

We are thinking that everything is okay this way.

We are all the same.

We are foolish.

We are only humans, after all.

* * *

What is the textbook telling you? What is the blackboard telling you? You don't know, right? Still, you can solve the question.

Today again, you wrote down words on your test copy, it was easy. No challenge, you were the first to finish. When the teacher handed you back your corrected copy, you realized that you got a perfect score…Once more. You took the paper and threw it away as you exited the classroom, I silently followed you. It's funny how the recycle bin is full of the test you got perfect scores at. You just can't stand them. You only keep those where you made errors, it help you to convince yourself that you are normal when you're not. You are on top of the class, maintaining an average score of 98.6 percent. Why do you get good grades if you don't even have dreams to achieve?

Do you remember that homework you had to do one day? It was about describing yourself. The sheet you gave to the teacher was blank, except for your name, your age and your gender... There is really nothing about yourself you can say…

"Say, that book you were reading the other day…Is it good?" I asked as I was still walking behind you.

"It is horrible. The plot is a total mess and the characters are not interesting." You answered coldly, without even looking at me.

I ran towards you and grabbed your hand, which made you stop.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked looking into your eyes.

I remained silent, still holding your hand. I can't let you down like this, I want to help you deal with you problems…

I know there is a problem.

I know everything about you.

Yet, I know nothing.

"You're so annoying!" You said.

You pushed me aside.

"Don't talk to me ever again." You walked away.

I stood there, single tear went down my cheek as I looked at your silhouette disappearing through the hallways…

I wonder when you changed that much…

I headed outside the school and looked at the sky. It was covered in gray clouds. It rained… The sky was crying… Crying like you… Crying like us… I'm not different from you… I sat alone on a nearby bench. When you passed by, you didn't paid attention to me, despite the fact that I was staring at you. You knew I was there, but you ignored me.

Maybe you are okay the way you are, and maybe the problem is me…

I remember that day when we were walking next to each other, the cloudy blue sky upon us. You were still laughing back then… Tell me, what happened? That far away day is not coming back, isn't it? That sky, I can remember it, but I can't see it…

Can you even find the one who dyed their red heart to black?

Hey who could it be?

Hey, you know, maybe it's you.

Or, maybe it's me…

* * *

**Ichiru's note:** I'd like to apologize because this is not an actual chapter, more like poems, and some kind of prologue from a character's point of view. I'll let you guess who is the one who wrote the poems (it's one of the character that will appear in the story) because I'm a troll. The other part is told from the point of view of someone, won't tell who because it is an important part of the plot. This is random, yet relevant to the story.

Why is this not a chapter? Wasn't chapter 01 supposed to be uploaded something like a week ago? Yes, I admit. I just want all of you to know, that I had some personal problems, and because of that I didn't get to finish the first chapter. I couldn't get Takako to help me even a bit because she was also busy. It was spring break last week but for some reasons we had lots of work to do… She told me to do whatever I wanted to replace the first chapter, and that's what happened.

This story will contain lots of things realted to random songs. If some parts are looking familiar to you, it must be because you've heard the song I got the line from. Lost One's Weeping will be quoted frequently because it's the base of the story.

Tell me your thoughts about this thing anyway, I guess? …And please don't hit me…


End file.
